El Regreso del Mesias
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Naruto y Naruko son dos hermanos que han dejado su huella en el mundo Shinobi, pero que por cosas del destino, o de algun aburrido Dios, terminaron en otro mundo con angeles, demonios, caídos y todo tipo de cosas locas. Ahora, Naruto solo tenía una duda... ¿Por qué las mujeres de ese mundo no podían mantener su ropa puesta? Godlike Naruto


**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Prologo**

 **El Regreso del Mesías**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

—Habrán sus libros en la pagina 194— la voz del profesor de física resonó nuevamente en sus oídos como lo hacía todos los días por los últimos tres años, y Naruto solamente le hizo caso, leyendo sobre las leyes de conservación de la energía de la termodinámica.

– _La energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma–_ leyó con una mirada tranquila, a pesar de eso, una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara al leer aquello y seguir con la siguiente ley _–Un cuerpo nunca podrá aprovechar toda la energía empleada, siempre habrá entropía o energía no utilizada–_ su sonrisa solamente creció dos centímetros al leer aquello.

Si ellos supiesen del Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, o incluso del Modo Sabio normal se sorprenderían.

Naruto hizo como si todavía estuviese leyendo, cuando su mente vago levemente a como había llegado del mundo Shinobi al mundo actual.

 _A la distancia, fulgurantes ante aquellas miradas de desconcierto e ignorancia relucían esplendorosas las puertas del palacio celestial. Desde el otro lado perpetuaba armónicamente una balada que cautivaba y sorprendía hasta al guerrero de la oscuridad más despiadado y bárbaro del bajo mundo._

 _Murmullos y voces tibias, casi insultando delicadamente, se oían tumultuosamente mientras más cerca estaban de aquel umbral. Las puertas de oro puro sucumbieron ante las incontables pisadas de los guerreros que fielmente y sin impugnar las palabras del líder supremo, seguían contemplando como unos niños la belleza de aquel singular lugar._

 _Una belicosa novicia en el arte de la guerra siente una brisa tibia y cálida golpear su rostro, y detrás escucha como el metal tintinea lentamente al cerrarse aquella entrada. Sus pies desnudos besan el verde césped mientras sigue su andar._

 _Siente algo que jamás había sentido._

 _Sin querer huele ese dulce aroma a rosas y flores que embriaga y llena sus pulmones, entretanto aprecia las grandes esculturas que la rodean._

 _Las trompetas dan el aviso y los guardias reales frenan el avance de aquella milicia, con sus armaduras y armas dispuestos a combatir e inclusive asesinar, si es que el padre celestial así lo requiere._

 _Alardeando de su victoria pasada, el líder de la élite, el protector de la iglesia, el abogado del pueblo elegido por Dios, él aparece._

 _Sus alas tan bastas como ninguna allí presente y tan deslumbrantes dan fe de su inmenso poder. Dirigiéndose al hombre de largas cabelleras rubias que comanda las tropas recién llegadas, le pide que aguarde en silencio. Los ángeles observan casi con miedo y sus miradas dicen más que una maldición._

 _Él da la orden con solo un gesto y tan rápido sucede, aquel numeroso ejército sabe que hoy no lucharán. La carnicería de la batalla se pospone por un rato quizá. Entre la muchedumbre ese sonido retumba suavemente como el caer del agua en un estanque en primavera, hipnotizando al muchacho._

 _Es suave y hermoso._

 _Entonces descubre en una colina cubierta de flores y aves alegres que revoloteaban, debajo de un arce, el significado real de la belleza. En aquel, ahora, aislado recuerdo que aún persiste en su memoria sin importar el pasar de los años, aguarda como un retrato que envuelve su mirada, sus labios, y el contorno perfecto de su rostro, el significado real de la belleza._

 _El amor._

 _Tiempo después._

 _Los relámpagos como látigos azotan las nubes rojizas que se impregnan como una mancha de pintura en el cielo, encumbrado encima del interminable océano de sangre que decora el infierno._

 _Los gritos de sufrimiento y agonía, despojados allí en tiempos tan remotos como este mismo paraje turístico, son percibidos por los oídos de la ahora, experimentada guerrera. Pero solo por un momento._

 _Se silencian bajo el estruendoso choque del metal y el acero. El metal labrado dispersa chispas y se llena de hendiduras al golpear una y otra vez entre si. Las nubes rojas se disipan alrededor._

 _Las montañas sucumben, el tiempo se ve afectado y en el infinito espacio se abren grietas que llevan a otros mundos._

 _Simple daño colateral para semejantes entidades batiéndose en duelo._

 _Su adversario se posa delante suyo y voltea su espada con delicadeza secando con la parte superior de su mano la sangre de sus labios. Inspecciona aquel liquido que solo en aquella batalla hace milenios sangre pudo ver salir de su cuerpo._

 _Le mira y vocifera—...Pensar que mi propia creación, mi propia obra, se volvería en mi contra. ¡Es hilarante ciertamente!— exclama y termina empuñando sus técnicas de energía con furia y desenfreno._

— _Me pregunto que te hizo construir semejante propósito. Mírate, Diosa conejo… con ese poder tuyo, el que obtuviste mientras confabulaste en contra de la creación, podrías haber hecho tanto por todos en el mundo, pero decidiste convertirte en… esto… ¿Por qué?— indaga el rubio, ahogándose en desconcierto._

 _Responde con los modales que la caracterizaban, al mismo tiempo que surca aquellas nubes y sus heridas sanan paulatinamente—Porque gobernar junto a personas que tarde o temprano empezaran otra guerra, cuando lo puedes hacer sola. ¿Acaso me falta algo para lograrlo?... Los Dioses han contribuido esta denigrante e infamante forma de vernos. Somos simples ayudantes. Ángeles y demonios, así se clasificaron. Bajas necesarias para su guerra absurda y sin sentido. Pero curiosamente fuimos dotados con el mismo potencial que aquellos que se sientan en las sombras y comandan las hordas a la batalla. Nadie nunca se propuso a retarlos, quizá por miedo, se me ocurren muchas cosas en este momento. No fuimos creados para comandar, y luchar por ideales inherentes, sino para acompañar y servir como simples esclavos. Así lo dictó. Yo,_ _ **su nueva Diosa**_ _, así lo dictó— grita furiosa._

 _Después de días, quizás años, la batalla culminó y solo hubo un vencedor en pie. El tiempo y el espacio, el infinito reino de la muerte fue sacudido, fue destruido y restaurado tantas veces como ellos se golpearon entre si._

 _Pero al final todo había terminado._

 _Al final solo hubo un ganador._

 _La criatura con infinito poder, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, yace en el suelo, aquella que alguna vez comandó al ejército de las plantas vivientes, con sus ropas ensangrentadas y sus ojos ya sin nada de brillo ni belleza, solo puro cansancio._

 _Trata de respirar y contener el aire por un momento, mientras que sus extremidades tiemblan exhaustas y llenas de profundas heridas que ya ni se curan por si solas._

 _Los recuerdos emergen como las flores se abren en las mañanas templadas de verano. Siempre trayendo luz a la oscuridad, aunque a veces sea al revés. Pero hoy es una excepción que se ostenta en los momentos de gloria._

 _Los días y las noches mortales sucedieron una tras otra, y con ellas deseos y fantasías clandestinas a la luz de la luna. Acariciando las cuerdas de su instrumento predilecto, el arpa, concibe junto con el crepúsculo, ciertas melodías que incitan al amor, al erotismo, al pecado._ _  
_

 _Pero la victoria solo se puede dar a coste de algo, el rubio miro al infinito vacío en lo que ahora estaban los tres atrapados._

 _Su compañera a su lado, viendo lo mismo que él mientras ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar._

Naruto y Naruko habían esperado que, cuando murieran, podrían descansar. Ambos había hecho las paces con el mundo, habían llegado a decir adiós a su gente preciosa, y luego, cuando gracias a Itachi el Edo Tensei fue liberado, él y su hermana habían compartido una sonrisa.

Se terminó, finalmente, todo se terminó.

En lugar de eso, se despertaron de nuevo, el comienzo de su nueva vida era ligeramente menos aterrador y confuso que el anterior.

En su vida anterior, Naruto y Naruko, ambos no fueron ninjas al comienzo. El hermano mayor fallo la prueba de su Jounin sensei para ser un Gennin, y ningún Jounin quiso a Naruko en su equipo, por lo que por un par de años ella se quedo como Gennin.

Pero… encontraron la forma de sobrevivir.

Naruto comenzó a hacer trabajos para los Yakuza, mientras que Naruko comenzó a hacer misiones ella sola, y comenzaron a subir lentamente entre ellos, hasta que Naruto se volvió literalmente el salvador del mundo junto con su hermana.

Básicamente, Naruto en su vida anterior fue un Yakuza / Ninja / Mesías, en esta vida, sin embargo, era un científico, más específicamente un antropólogo forense primerizo que trabaja en el Instituto Jeffersonian bajo la Doctora Temperance Brennan (Quien entendió la referencia es mi héroe :v). No es un trabajo malo, en absoluto, pero últimamente se ha vuelto mucho más aburrido y Naruko vivía en el otro lado del mundo, Kuoh Japón, en donde era una estudiante de intercambio.

Hace unos meses, un hombre curioso, de cabellos negros y rubios, le pidió a su grupo que analizase sobre una especie de asesinato de unos sacerdotes del vaticano expulsados, parecían haber sido asesinados por un arma a altas temperaturas que destrozo gran parte de los órganos internos y cauterizo cualquier prueba.

Acababa de terminar el caso hace unos días, fue interesante por decir lo menos, lo que comenzó como un supuesto asesinato de unos exorcistas terminó evolucionando en una investigación de asesinato que involucraba un curioso descubrimiento de otro cadáver.

La mejor parte de ser un antropólogo forense es que no es extraño cuando eres capaz de identificar cuando un cuerpo no era humano. Desde los huesos que formaban unas alas retractiles hasta la dureza anormal del esqueleto y su extraña… buena conservación.

Sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en el momento en que levantó el teléfono para llamar a Naruko.

Pasó toda la llamada nervioso y evasivo y recordó exactamente por qué no compartía todos secretos con ella Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había logrado obtener algunas pistas sobre lo que estaba pasando en ese nuevo mundo.

En el momento en que terminó la llamada, supo lo que tenía que hacer, y en ese momento nunca más haber aprendido un par de cosas de Jiraiya.

Comenzó a cultivar su red de información, recopilando chantaje e información invaluable sobre todos, y crecía hasta que tuvo la capacidad de conocer todos los secretos sucios del mundo.

No pudo evitarlo.

Realmente no pudo.

Cuando se enteró de todo lo grandioso que sería volver a luchar.

Cuando llegaron a aquel mundo, Naruto y Naruko tuvieron alrededor d años cada uno, eso fue debido a fluctuaciones cuánticas que generaron que sus cuerpos retrocedieran en el tiempo.

A pesar de lo imaginable, eso fue algo que de hecho les ayudo.

Se habían vuelto tan poderosos, que prácticamente pelearon con Kaguya en una forma del plano astral en el que dimensiones fueron extinguidas del espacio-tiempo. Pero ahora, sus poderes se mantuvieron, pero ganaron control sobre sus capacidades.

Naruto dejo que las clases terminan, y se fue a su apartamento en uno de los barrios de clase media de la ciudad, al llegar a su hogar, cansado, se dejo caer en su cama.

Él realmente no está muy seguro de si está complacido o exasperado.

Los últimos diez años habían sido pacíficos. Tranquilo en el hecho de que no necesitaba revisar constantemente su hombro; donde no había tenido que preocuparse y trabajar celosamente para garantizar la seguridad de sus seres queridos. Fue en esta paz que el fue en realidad, por una vez, un chico civil normal. Lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse aquí era su insistente hermana y cuidarla desde lejos.

Pero a pesar de esta paz ... Naruto no podía negar que había extrañado la aventura y la acción de toda su vida anterior. Parecía que después de ser un ninja la acción y la cláusula de una crisis era algo que él esperaba.

Incluso aquí, bastaba vagamente pararse y ayudar en algún lugar desde el otro lado del mundo para cuidar de ella, su hermana.

Por todos los demás, una vez había sido ninja. él también había hecho su parte de asesinatos, y no era probable que lo olvidara. A pesar de cuán oscuras eran esas sombras, había sido parte de su vida, en su vida más memorable.

Ahora se sentía como un anciano…

Ancianos.

Por lo general, son los más grandes de todos los Shinobis. Son Shinobis ancianos que sobrevivieron a través de sus muchos años de servicio activo. Puede que no sean los mejores en su mejor momento o lo mejor en sus artes respectivas, pero hay una cosa que está universalmente de acuerdo.

Ellos sobrevivieron.

Los Shinobi, no tienden a vivir mucho tiempo. Hay demasiadas situaciones. O bien trabajan en exceso en sus años más jóvenes y se van a las fechas de caducidad más rápidas después de llegar a su mejor momento o terminan antes de llegar a su mejor momento. No son los débiles que están cansados de tantas amenazas; tampoco son los fuertes que se jactan de poder pródigo. Ellos son los que sobrevivieron. El ninja que aguantó.

Pueden ser los cobardes que huyeron de sus destinos, la escoria que manipuló su entorno para sobrevivir, el hombre afortunado que bendijo hasta el día de hoy o son la última categoría. Las leyendas vivientes, las que ganaron su camino para llegar a su grandiosa edad, son las mejores. No importa cuál seas, ellos son los más experimentados. Los tesoros de los clanes Shinobi "ya que los caminos están repletos de experiencia" lo mejor para Shinobi es que esencialmente perduran, la experiencia está creciendo.

Después de todo, son muy valiosos. Ellos serán los maestros, los que guían, los que saben, los que inspiran para superar. Es cierto que algunos en su vejez se han vuelto seniles, se volvieron locos con su poder y se convirtieron en caparazones de lo que era. Pero los que no lo hacen son los líderes, los preciosos, la columna vertebral, el que con su conocimiento y el que nutre. Ellos no van en misiones.

¿Por qué querrías arriesgar algo tan precioso? Han cumplido su tiempo y ahora tienen la tarea de formar legados. Los jóvenes son los que están protegidos, sin embargo, son ellos los que necesitan aprender. Ellos son los que deberían arriesgar sus vidas para alcanzar la grandeza, no los ancianos que aunque poderosos, su mejor momento ya no existe.

Pero ahora él era diferente.

Mentalmente, tenía poco más de 32 años, físicamente llegaba a los 17, un Shinobi era considerado con suerte si llegaba a los 28.

Aprovecho bien esos 10-11 años en un mundo moderadamente pacifico, y no solo recupero su poder, sino que amplio más sus conocimientos con ayuda de su nueva red de espionaje y varios millares de Kage Bunshin para llegar a manejar todo lo que aprendió.

Por otro lado, también tuvo que encontrar a su hermana, debido a que aleatoriamente ambos terminaron en localizaciones diferentes. El termino en Egipto y su hermana en Kyoto.

Cuando volvió en sí, había oscuridad a su alrededor, pero no le asustó. Fue una oscuridad reconfortante. su desorientación y confusión duraron tanto como tardé en sentir que todo esto era muy familiar. Esta reconfortante oscuridad no era algo que pudiera olvidar, incluso si fue hace tanto tiempo. _¿Podría haber renacido?_

* * *

 **[Punto de Vista Naruko]**

La reconfortante oscuridad estaba a mi alrededor. Era lo único que me impedía tener un colapso. A diferencia de la última vez que… bueno, nací, parecía que estaba consciente incluso antes de que naciera, sin importar cuán improbable, _imposible_ hubiera sido.

Sabía que los bebés no deberían haber tenido cerebros desarrollados en esta etapa, sin embargo, aquí estaba pensando claramente. ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Ruto-nii? Diablos, ¿dónde estaban Sensei o mis amigos? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? En especial el ultimo, ¡El nunca dejaría que esto me pase!

Y por solo un instante, recordé mis últimos momentos con mi hermano mayor.

No, no, no. ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no podría estar pasando! ¡No puedo morir así! ¡Tengo que volver con él!

Justo cuando pensaba que me volvería loca, sentí algo. Algo dentro de mi. Concentré mi atención hacia adentro y pude sentir algo. Todavía tengo mi sentido del Chakra? Eso fue bueno. Entonces me golpeó.

El "algo" dentro de mí era muy, muy familiar. El "algo" era el Chakra de Kurama. ¿Era esta la razón por la que podía pensar incluso antes de que naciera? No, espera. ¿Cómo me había seguido en primer lugar?

Antes de comenzar a considerar eso, las implicaciones me golpearon. ¿Había Chakra en este mundo? Funcionaría el Fūinjutsu? Si lo hiciera ...

Podría haber sonreído, no podría decir con mis músculos tan cansados, pero interiormente estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Tal vez, solo tal vez, había una manera para mí de volver a ver a mi hermano.

Fruncí el ceño, mirando los garabatos en el papel delante de mí. La sensación de frustración brotó de nuevo dentro de mí. ¿Por qué todavía no podía escribir correctamente? Si ni siquiera podía escribir, ¿cómo se suponía que debía crear el sello para regresar a casa?

Hace un par de meses, unas especies de Kitsunes me encontraron por un lugar llamado Tokio, que termino en que por cosas del destino, ahora me enviaran a esta ciudad "neutral"

Una pareja me adopto, no me voy a quejar, mi padre adoptivo es asalariado y mi madre adoptiva ama de casa, pero cualquier familia que tuviera se siente vacía sin Naru.

—¡Naruko! ¿Por qué estás ahí sentada? ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!— agriada, fulminé con la mirada a los dos niños que caminaban hacia mí. Hyodo Issei y Shidou Irina - ellos eran los hijos de mis vecinos y tenían la misma edad que ahora tengo yo, 5 años. El lugar donde ahora vivía era la ciudad de Kuoh, en el Japón moderno. Había tantas similitudes con su primera vida, pero había una cosa que me gusto: tenía Internet.

Issei se inclinó para mirar el papel en el que estaba escribiendo—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me volví hacia él—Estoy practicando practicamente mi escritura— hice una mueca. Maldita sea, odiaba que todavía tuviera un ligero ceceo al pronunciar ciertas palabras.

—¿Que estas intentando?— Irina habló. Irina parecía ser inusualmente madura para una niña de cinco años; podía decir que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hacer algo. Consideré mis palabras cuidadosamente, incluso si pensé que no podrían decir nada de mi respuesta.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar a alguien— era cierto, en cierto modo. Estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien, Naruto, para poder volver a su lado.

Issei frunció el ceño, sin duda confundido sobre cómo practicar mi escritura podría ayudarme a encontrar a alguien, pero su siguiente pregunta me hizo perder el control—¿Estará allí cuando lo encuentres?

La pregunta me invadió como agua fría. Eso fue correcto. Incluso si encontraba el camino de regreso, ¿Naruto estaría allí cuando volviera? ¿Alguien que yo conociera estará allí cuando regrese? No, parecía que tendría que considerar no solo el componente espacial, sino también el componente de tiempo del sello cuando lo hice. Sonreí débilmente—Eso espero.

* * *

 **[Punto de vista Omnisciente]**

* * *

 **[Tiempo actual]**

* * *

Gracias a Skype y Google, se encontró con su hermana, y volvió inútiles dos meses de trabajo de Fūinjutsu.

Durante los próximos años trabajaría como antropólogo, donde conseguiría una buena paga, tanto para su hermana como para comprar cientos de libros para leer. También comprando/consiguiendo/robando libros y periódicos del mundo sobrenatural.

También consiguió un trabajo en hostelería, no iba a mentir, trabajar con muertos no era lo mejor para su salud mental.

Con eso, Naruto consiguió libros e información de todas las cosas que hubiera en el mundo en el que estaba, Encantamientos, Defensa Mágica, Herbología, Pociones, Alquimia, Creación y destrucción de barreras mágicas, rompe maldiciones, Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Legeremancia, Oclummancia, Magia demoniaca, Magia angelical, Tecnología nórdica, Omnyouji, Partición de Memoria, Aceleración del Pensamiento, Transmutación, Jewel Magecraft, Healing Magecraft, Magecraft Elemental, Houjutsu, como pronunciar Palabras Divinas a alta velocidad y sin problemas, Counter Magic, Formalcraft, Nigromancia, Transporte espacial, Campos Limitados, Flash Air, Campos Limitados, Maldiciones, Lenguaje Unificado, Brujería, Técnicas de Maldición, entre muchas otras cosas.

Pero eso era hablando del mundo sobrenatural, pues también estudio mucho sobre el mundo humano.

Física, Química, Matemáticas, Hostelería, Metalurgia, Empresariales, Biología, Comercio, Defensa sin armas, Uso de armamento, Creación de armamento, Programación, Economía, Psicología, Computación, la ingeniería genética, la botánica, reproducción de plantas, estructura, crecimiento y diferenciación, bioquímica y metabolismo primario, productos químicos, desarrollo, enfermedades, relaciones evolutivas, sistemática y taxonomía de plantas, uso de armas, leyendas, folclore, civilizaciones antiguas, arquitectura, escultura, pintura, música, poesía/literatura, danza, cine, teatro, filosofía, matemáticas, metafísica, misticismo, alquimia, biotecnología, nanotecnología, etc.

La cantidad de clones que uso para aprender eso fue una cantidad tan descomunal que el único numero humano posible sería varios miles de _Googolplex_ de clones, un 1 seguido de un googol de ceros, y un googol es un 1 seguido de 100 ceros, así que serían…

1,000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 (y otros pocos millones de 0) de clones.

Esto equivale, nada menos que a diez elevado a diez elevado a un gúgol. Es decir 10^(10^(10^100)) o 10^googleplex. Se supone que para poder escribir un gúgolplex necesitaríamos una hoja de papel igual de grande que el universo en el que vivía.

Así que, estudiaban en varias dimensiones espaciales infinitas, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por el espacio.

Si, por primera vez en su vida Naruto descubrió el limite en la cantidad de clones que era capaz de hacer.

Aunque a menudo se podía creer que es su propio poder o el de Kurama, Naruto tiene que agradecer a otro ser por otorgarle tales capacidades: **Tai** , una entidad de Chakra creada por Kaguya como su encarnación de la paz y la grandeza. Debido a que sus energías correspondían con la de Tai, naturalmente se sintió atraído por él debido a dicho Chakra.

Durante siglos, Tai se movió de un portador a otro mientras tomaba el Chakra de la persona anterior y continuaba avanzando en su constante ciclo de reencarnación. Naruto había heredado el Chakra de sus padres, dos personas que poseen energías muy fuertes y opuestas. Mientras que su padre poseía una energía muy espiritual, casi completamente yin, su madre poseía una energía muy física, casi completamente yang, que le proporcionaba un equilibrio perfecto de Chakra Yin-Yang.

Tai se sintió atraído por esta forma única de Chakra y así fue a poseer al niño al nacer. Sin embargo, el espíritu de Naruto demostró ser demasiado poderoso debido a su linaje único y Tai fue arrastrado a su propia alma. En lugar de aferrarse a su espíritu y cuerpo, la entidad se convirtió en la mitad de Naruto. Los dos juntos se convertirían en el comienzo de la primera piedra filosofal humana del mundo.

La piedra filosofal es reconocida como la creación del pináculo de la sociedad alquimista. A lo largo de los años, muchos no lograron crear lo que imaginaban como algo imposible de descifrar. Eventualmente, la humanidad abandonó tal objetivo y lo etiquetó como imposible. La piedra filosofal, al igual que muchas cosas, se desvaneció en la historia como uno de los mayores fracasos de la humanidad. Sin embargo, aunque fracasaron, estos alquimistas discernieron qué era esencial para que se creara una piedra filosofal: las almas humanas para comprenderla, el poder y la panacea, la medicina que establece la vitalidad. Lo que no reconocieron fue que necesitaban una energía lo suficientemente potente como para fusionarlos permanentemente.

Con la absorción de Chakra de usuario a usuario, Tai tiene acceso directo a las almas de estas personas; los transmigrantes anteriores están vinculados a este mundo, ya que el Chakra es lo que conecta con la vida futura y el mundo de la convivencia.

Por lo tanto, sus almas residen en Tai por toda la eternidad.

Debido a su increíble fuerza de vida, los espíritus del anfitrión anterior y Naruto fueron unidos permanentemente. Completando la piedra, sus energías Senju y Uzumaki sirven como la base del elemento físico de la piedra, ya que cumple el papel de la medicina panaceas. Por último, para iniciar el cambio del quinto elemento, se requería energía natural junto con la fuente de energía para alimentar esta transmutación. Cuando estas tres cosas se unieron, se generó la piedra filosofal: la fusión entre Naruto y Tai.

Como manifestación de varias energías, la fisiología de Naruto es muy diferente a cualquier otra, dándole una similar a la de las Bestia con Cola en ese sentido, ya que la mitad de su ser está compuesto de energía natural. Debido a esto, Naruto estaba dotado de habilidades extraordinarias que normalmente se verían como puramente sobrehumanas. Una piedra filosofal, el epítome de la perfección en las definiciones de alquimista, la manifestación de energías de Naruto le proporciona la capacidad de transmutar su propio Chakra u otros materiales en diferentes cosas.

Sin embargo, debido a que la transmutación requiere comprensión, se limita a lo que él sabe. Si bien posee la capacidad de transmutar en otras cosas, su dominio del conocimiento se usa principalmente dentro de los metales. Dotándolo con la capacidad de manipular metales y crearlos.

La fusión con Tai le hizo "heredar" todas las fortalezas de cada uno de los clanes que tenía en su sangre.

Dejando sus habilidades de lado, analizo el como estar en ese mundo le había cambiado.

Incluso de joven, había mostrado condescendencia por lo mundano y creía que poner "esfuerzo" no vale la pena en algunos casos, sus habilidades distintivas combinadas con su auto satisfacción de complacencia le valió la admiración de incluso los detractores más estrictos y duros involucrados con los ancianos del mundo.

Casualmente a pesar de su naturaleza distante, Naruto había mostrado numerosos atributos que la mayoría calificaría bajo el potencial de liderazgo. Su potencial de liderazgo combinado con el hecho de que nació en el conflicto es una de las razones principales por las que fue capaz de sobrevivir en ese nuevo mundo.

Naruto gano características que fácilmente ganarían el respeto de los más poderosos Shinobis y entidades por igual. La característica más notable que muchos notarían por adelantado sería su ecuanimidad.

Él no era ajeno al conflicto debido a que sus primeros años de vida eran una pelea continua. Una y otra vez, él había demostrado la capacidad de permanecer calmado y equilibrado incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Incluso en el fragor de la batalla, cuando se combina con su capacidad para prever eventos futuros, Naruto puede adaptarse rápidamente a diversas situaciones y siempre teniendo el control de la batalla que se incluye a sí mismo.

Siempre había sido un individuo apasionado durante toda su vida y lucharía tenazmente para mantener sus personas más preciadas. A pesar de su destreza y que no era importante, Naruto es un individuo educado como era típico de la nobleza más alta.

Aprendió múltiples idiomas, números y filosofía, mientras que sobresalió en artes marciales de equitación, caballerosidad y lucha.

Una habilidad única que tiene tenía es que es capaz de prever el futuro y predecirlo con precisión, proporcionándole una forma de conocimiento que supera incluso al más grande de los adivinos.

Esto es hecho por su habilidad única que le permite ir más allá de los reinos de la vida, la muerte y la totalidad del Plano Astral que abarca los dos conceptos mencionados anteriormente junto con el alma y el espíritu.

El proceso de visión futuro ocurre instantáneamente, y él puede utilizar esta habilidad hasta cinco veces por día. Esto se hace proyectando su alma o parte de su conciencia en una línea de tiempo futura. El proceso se realiza haciendo que esas formas abstractas viajen a través del plano astral de la existencia mediante el uso de una forma única de viaje en el tiempo.

Él es capaz de mantener su conciencia y su forma astral en esta línea de tiempo futura durante aproximadamente una hora a la vez. Con esto en mente, puede aventurarse en el mundo lo más que puede, pero prefiere ver su propio futuro o el de su hermana.

El marco de tiempo puede variar desde unos pocos minutos hasta el futuro o hasta algunas décadas todo en un momento.

Como un pasatiempo, se volvió un poeta anónimo de fama mundial y había escrito numerosas baladas sobre las relaciones, el futuro del mundo y sobre el manejo de la espada. Sin embargo, su acercamiento al medio poético era un contraste severo con su visión que tenía de su hermana. No enfatiza la prosa decorativa o heroica tanto como su hermana lo hacía. Varias de sus composiciones insinúan que no estaba vinculado al confucianismo y que era un escéptico natural. Denunció la existencia de los inmortales y cuestionó la moralidad de las tradiciones antiguas y de las diversas religiones.

Incluso escribió poema dedicado a la muerte de su padre expresa un tono de remordimiento, pero también critica el propósito de cavar una tumba para un cadáver sin vida. Algunos de los que leían sus poemas, en general, pensaban que él tenía una actitud equilibrada y pesimista, que lo condujo a una impopular reputación, tanto en literatura como, finalmente, en política, a medida que avanzaba en el mundo.

Incluso desde una edad temprana, mostró un gran potencial para convertirse en un líder mundial, que era un rasgo que rara vez se ve en estos días. Como hay muchos llamados "salvadores" en el mundo Shinobi, pero solo hay un **Mesías** destinado, y esa persona era Naruto, el Sabio del Mundo Físico y la Iluminación.

Oh si, también es conocido por su título como **El sabio de la iluminación** y también como el mundialmente famoso **El Soverign (Soberano) Celestial (** **天皇** **, Tiānhuáng)**

Como un sabio completamente iluminado que tiene la capacidad distinguida de manipular libremente los Siete Planos Existenciales dentro de los mundos que no se pueden ver ni comprender. Aunque tener esta dominación tiene consecuencias nefastas, Naruto tiene el estado mental único y ventajoso para comprender metódicamente este resultado final y, por lo tanto, facilitar la transición de este concepto y su aceptación del mismo, y es capaz de enseñarlo de la manera conocida como el **Camino de la Alineación de Oro**.

Como se dijo antes, era la encarnación física de los siete planos existenciales, lo que esencialmente le permite utilizar todo tipo de técnica en el plano físico, astral, mesiánico, akáshico, causal, mental, y el más predominante de todos; el plano búdico.

También era un espadachín, ya que uno de sus epítetos lo describe indudablemente como el **Espadachín infinitamente sin igual del Hyōton ( Hyōton no Mugen Muhi no Kenshi)**

Este título no fue de su propia elección, sino que se le dio bajo el pretexto de su aterradora mezcla de Kenjutsu y el infame **Hyoton (Elemento Hielo)**

Su dominio de los dos resultó ser bastante sorprendente para su anterior maestro de Kenjutsu, que incluso no logró un golpe limpio cuando los combino. Ser inigualable en el arte de Kenjutsu ha ganado el respeto tanto de los Samurái como de Shinobi igualmente debido a él manteniendo un equilibrio soberano entre el acero frío de su espada y el frío abrasador de sus técnicas Hyōton.

Utilizando un arte de Kenjutsu completamente complejo con elegancia y refinamiento espiritual, la Tierra de Hierro lo nombró como el Shogun unánime designado más joven. Desde sus aventuras participando en guerras que involucran la Tierra de Hierro y las tierras invernales de Tierra de los Cielos, el estilo de lucha característico de Naruto ha marcado las mentes de aquellos que buscan usurparlo.

 **(En el universo de Naruto, Sasuke estornudo)**

Cualquier gentileza o sentimiento de cariño que tiene generalmente se reserva para su hermana. Aunque declara audazmente que lucha solo por sí mismo, confía en privado que sus hazañas están dedicadas a ella y le transmitan su fuerza.

Él cariñosamente la llama **Aisai (** **愛妻** **)** en idiomas asiáticos, un nombre que se traslada al inglés. Además, la llamaba "My Sweet" o "My Beloved Sis" en inglés.

Al ver como iba el mundo en el que vivía, Naruto era implacable en su deseo de acabar con el caos de la tierra, y utilizará todos los medios para lograr sus planes, incluso si eso lo convierte en enemigo de otros reinos y razas.

También seguía el Bushido (武士道 "El Camino del Guerrero") y Ninshū (忍 宗 "Secta Shinobi"). Ninshū estaba destinado a dar a la gente una mejor comprensión de sí mismos en un nivel más espiritual y para terminar con la era del conflicto. El conglomerado de estas metodologías y virtudes formadas juntas para crear el Naruto que el mundo teme y respeta hoy.

Él ejemplifica la virtud de la justicia (義, gi) Es el poder de uno decidir un curso de conducta de acuerdo con la razón, sin vacilar. Es el concepto que surge del hecho de que tenemos el poder de tomar una decisión rápidamente. Se trata de garantizar que no nos volvamos indecisos y que nuestras decisiones se tomen y se basen en las razones correctas. Su lengua habla con nobleza y exige la exquisitez de alabanza que se deriva tanto de bukyō (un "credo del guerrero"), como de un shido más general, una "forma de caballeros". Honor (名誉, meiyo) es un rasgo que le sigue principio a fin. Incluso en la batalla, siempre se comporta en lo que él cree que es honestidad e integridad. Aunque esto todavía se aplica a lo que él llama ingenio. Junto con su honestidad es la paciencia. La verdadera paciencia significa soportar lo insoportable.

Siempre fie alguien dotado en gran medida del conocimiento "externo", y aún así tiene la individualidad de buscar la verdad en el mundo, demasiado grande para ser entendida. Su afable afabilidad e inmejorable confiabilidad le ganan fácilmente la admiración incluso de los críticos más duros contra él.

Un alma justa que respeta su código personal de ética, Naruto podía afirmar audazmente atesorar toda la vida; el estado, el género o la raza no pueden alterar su deseo de salvar a los que están en peligro.

Cuando su persona o habilidades no son necesarias, es su cinismo casual y bondadoso el que atrae a las personas hacia él. Frecuentemente alienta a sus oyentes a ser optimistas a través de sus bromas ligeras y les gusta compartir una buena copa con sus compañeros.

Naruto ahora mismo se encontraba escribiendo una de sus muchas aventuras en forma de poema.

 _En el tiempo cuando se plantó El Árbol del Universo, todas las cosas se dieron forma. Incluso las aguas profundas de la Baja Oscuridad y las bóvedas de la Alta Oscuridad tomaron forma y formaron muchos dioses mayores. De estos dioses, cuyos nombres son a menudo olvidados, estaba Iksana._

 _Iksana no fue grandioso en su formación: en verdad, era pequeño. Se arrastró por la oscuridad del abismo, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos y hermanas, se conocía a sí mismo y conocía el abismo, él tenía ojos que_ _ **podían ver el infinito**_ _. Tan bendecido y maldito por la conciencia, sintió dolor y soledad, y miró más allá de las profundidades: pero el pensamiento de la luz y la sombra del árbol lo dolió más. La existencia era dolor y él no tendría parte de eso. Sería mejor que todo eso dejase de seguir sus propios ideales y lo siguieran a él. Sería mejor que todas las cosas solo lo siguieran a él._

 _Sobre este voto, él consumió a sus hermanos y hermanas, y creció fuerte en sus esencias. Este acto, este primer pecado de Iksana, le causó mayor dolor ya que él mismo creció. Él se volvió ciego por su arrogancia. Tan grande era su despecho y tan absoluto su odio, que maldijo a la Creación y a su Creador, y juró destruir el Árbol y todo lo que sostenía en sus ramas y raíces._

 _Subió con garras a su trono sobre los huesos de sus compañeros dioses en esos eones oscuros. Muchos otros dioses nacidos de la Baja Oscuridad murieron en estos tiempos, o eligieron dejar esos reinos sombreados para trabajar dentro de la Creación. Los que permanecieron se hicieron viejos y poderosos, pero estaban sujetos a la subyugación bajo Iksana._

 _Cuando ya no había más dioses que subyugar en los reinos inferiores, Iksana se declaró Rey de la Baja Oscuridad, tomó el nombre de Khnith-hgor (Rey Escarlata en Idioma Divino) y estableció los límites de su reino. Este reino lo construyó para llevar desesperación absoluta a aquellos que vivieron entre el Árbol y sus raíces y ramas, para enseñarles a seguirlo. Desvió muchas almas a su reino, liberando dolor incalculable sobre ellas, ya que se quedaron de su verdadero descanso._

 _Con las fronteras de su reino establecidas, el Rey declaró su guerra. Sus siervos, y había muchos, aquellos nacidos de la Oscuridad Abajo o aquellos que habían caído al servicio del Rey, surgieron de su reino, y hubo guerra con la Creación. Esta guerra continúa hasta el día de hoy, y no terminará hasta el final de todas las cosas._

 _De los dioses que el rey había subyugado, Sanna era considerada la más sabia y bella. Ella no había permanecido en el reino del Rey voluntariamente, pero su escape había sido evitado por las circunstancias. Ella obedeció al rey con sus palabras, pero no con su alma, y_ _por esta bondad ella está de luto._

 _Con la guerra declarada, el Rey tomó a Sanna por la fuerza, y se acostó con ella durante siete días y siete noches, hasta que la Madre de los que están debajo de nosotros se rompió debajo del Rey. Cuando esto se completó, se levantó en su sangre, y desde ese momento se le conoció como Shormaush Urdal, el_ _ **Rey Escarlata.**_

 _Siete hijas nacieron de Sanna, siete hijas del Rey Escarlata emergiendo de su útero roto. El Rey vio esto, y los tomó por la fuerza para ser sus novias. Sobre las siete novias, el rey puso siete sellos, para que nunca murieran porque Sanna había muerto rota bajo suyo. Con ellas, el Rey dio lugar a siete rangos de abominaciones, siete órdenes de Leviatanes, que se convirtieron en sus sirvientes más queridos, que marchan al frente de su guerra._

 _De los siete, esto se puede decir:_

 _La primera novia fue A'tivik, princesa de la Lealtad. Ella era amada del Rey, aunque sus hijos eran pocos. Por su lealtad, sus hijos fueron sabios sobre todos los demás, y conocían bien los caminos de la guerra. Por sus manos, guiaron la guerra y condujeron a la victoria._

 _Su sello era_ _vaduk_ _, "dominio", porque así como ella buscaba el dominio, entonces ella estaba dominada._

 _La segunda novia fue Aghor princesa del Renacer. Un gran agujero se rasgó en su alma que no podía llenar, y entonces ella se desesperó y lloró. Ella dio a luz muchos hijos, y sus hijos trajeron ejércitos en una marea sin pensar, para salir y conquistar._

 _Su sello era_ _kifenn_ _, "anhelo", porque ni el Rey ni sus hijos podían proporcionar lo que ella buscaba._

 _La tercera novia era A'distat, princesa Dragon. Tenía un gran odio hacia sus hermanas y arruinaba todo lo que veía, y blasfemaba sobre terreno sagrado. Sus hijos cabalgan para declarar el triunfo del Rey, ahogando los campos de batalla en sangre y ceniza, esparciendo pestilencia y miedo a su paso._

 _Su sello era_ _hezhum_ _, "desolación", porque fue limpiamente desnuda, y los surcos de su alma fueron salados._

 _La cuarta novia era A'zieb, princesa del Renacer. Ella era vasta y poderosa, y terrible de contemplar, tomando la forma de una gran bestia. Sus hijos eran como ella, y temían no tener armas ni hechizos mágicos, ya que sus heridas se curaban y sus pieles eran impenetrables._

 _Su sello era_ _ba_ _, "ira", ya que por su odio ella estaba en conflicto por siempre._

 _La quinta novia era A'nuht, la princesa del Juicio. Ella era fuerte en mente, aunque frágil en su cuerpo. Sus hijos fueron sabios en el camino de la magia y crearon una gran destrucción. Pero debido a su poder, el Rey los había lisiado, para que no se levantaran contra él._

 _Su sello era_ _ner_ _, "falta", ya que su sed y la sed de sus hijos nunca se calmaron._

 _La sexta novia era A'tellif, princesa del Silencio. Ella no habló, y se mantuvo privada. Sus hijos podrían cambiar sus rostros y moverse sin ser vistos, y caminar entre la Creación desconocida. Abrieron Ways between worlds, y abrieron el camino para que la guerra se extendiera._

 _Su sello era_ _usheq_ _, "escondido", porque estaba perdida en la sombra._

 _La séptima novia fue A'habbat, princesa del amor. Ella era la más pequeña y la más débil de las siete, pero el Rey no la había roto por completo y estaba horrorizada por su estado. Sus hijos caminaron en dos piernas, y fueron poderosos cazadores y héroes: ella les enseñó en secreto, con la esperanza de que podrían destruir a los hijos de sus hermanas y derrocar al Rey. Son pocos y han fallado._

 _Su sello era_ _xokib_ _, "esperanza", porque estaba condenada a saber lo que no podía lograr._

 _Las siete novias selladas para siempre, las legiones de sus hijos se dispersaron y agregaron su fuerza a la guerra. Los mundos que habían resistido a los dioses oscuros del Rey cayeron bajo el peso del asalto incesante. Las raíces del árbol se pudrieron y se infectaron con el engendro del Rey. Los caminos se volvieron traicioneros y envenenados, hacia donde los viajes solo podían ser hechos por los benditos, los valientes y los locos. El reino del Rey se engordaba con las almas malditas, y los Lugares de Descanso disminuyeron en fuerza: Pocas almas lograron escapar de ese destino, pero incluso en la muerte muchos luchaban._

 _Muchos dioses se pusieron al servicio del Rey: la maquinaria de la Fábrica, que lo consumía todo, apoyó su fuerza insensata en sangre y acero. El Rey en la horca, Él que fue colgado, rompió el conocimiento del Árbol desde adentro. El Príncipe de muchas caras distorsionó las voluntades de los mortales, y Moloch el Astado sacó a relucir su vergüenza. Muchos más cuyos nombres han sido borrados también sirvieron. Los muchos sirvientes mortales del Rey recrearon el establecimiento de su línea en efigie viviente._

 _No se dirá que el Rey no tuvo oposición en sus conquistas. Muchos dioses y héroes entre los mortales contraatacaron las invasiones de sus mundos, sirviendo bajo innumerables pancartas. Pero cayeron, a tiempo, y sus edades han pasado, y son como sangre y polvo._

 _El Rey y sus ejércitos se acercan a las raíces primarias, a los mundos centrales, con toda su ira y todo su odio y todo su rencor. Él se extiende para corromper y consumir y destruir. Incluso ahora su presencia se siente. El tiempo se escapa. La Diosa de Bronce está rota, la Serpiente ha huido. Los héroes se han ido. Los hijos de A'habbat han sido asesinados hasta el final. Los sirvientes del Rey ya están aquí, enderezando el camino para su llegada._

 _Con esta llegada, el Árbol morirá, y toda la creación morirá con él._

 _En lo alto, los hermanos de la Muerte observan cómo se despliega la guerra, revoloteando sobre las profundidades. Como siempre lo han hecho. Ellos conocen el resultado de la guerra, porque ellos son el final de todas las cosas, pero no hablan de eso._

 _Hay poco más que decir._

 _ **En los días cuando el Diluvio retrocedió, y la magia floreció una vez más en el mundo, llegó a ser que el hombre descubrió la Crónica de los Daevas, ese antiguo pacto. Manos confundidas por dudas y oscuros susurros lo sacaron de su tumba polvorienta y lo arrojaron al mar.**_

 _En un bosque, había un pequeño lago de agua fresca y clara. En el centro del lago había una pequeña isla rocosa, sobre la cual se construyó una antigua atalaya de piedra. Los árboles del bosque eran viejos y fuertes, sus pesadas raíces enterradas en lo profundo, y sus amplias ramas parecían sostener el cielo mismo. La luz del sol moteada cambió cuando la brisa se movió a través de las hojas en lo alto. Grandes rocas, cubiertas de musgo, se encontraban entre las raíces y los troncos de los árboles. El aire era fresco y cálido, y el mundo estaba tranquilo, salvo el movimiento de las hojas._

 _Hubo un sonido de raspado, el sonido de metal sobre metal. Luego llegó el crujido de la maleza siendo empujado, y el sonido de algo arrastrado por la tierra._

 _ **Páginas desparramadas sobre el agua, y como una poderosa ola, los daevitas arañaban las negras hojas de la historia, con sus ejércitos y sus ciudades y todo su imperio. La Carne también, emergió, gateando de su arca profundamente debajo de la tierra congelada. Juntos hicieron un gran sacrificio y horror. Llamaron a su amo, y su maestro les respondió.**_

 _ **El Rey Escarlata se levantó del Pozo de Meguido, con todos sus Leviatanes y señores de los demonios. La creación tembló, porque su extinción estaba cerca.**_

 _Un soldado salió del bosque, hacia la orilla de la piscina. Su armadura, abollada y rasgada y perforada, estaba cubierta de costra y costrada de marrón y rojo y quemada con negro. La piel del soldado estaba quemada y sucia. La cuenca de un ojo y el templo que estaba encima se habían derrumbado bajo un golpe. El cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado, el cabello se había convertido en cenizas. Los colgajos de piel expusieron una quijada de dientes agrietados. Un brazo cayó flojamente, sus huesos rotos. El soldado parecía un cadáver, más que un humano, y el fuerte hedor del infierno estaba sobre él. El soldado arrastró una espada ancha, picada y mellada, y talló una pequeña trinchera en el suelo._

 _El soldado caminó a lo largo de la orilla hasta llegar a una de las grandes rocas cubiertas de musgo. Aquí, el soldado levantó la espada en alto y luego la clavó profundamente en el suelo. Ya no había necesidad de la espada. Un viaje largo y sinuoso había terminado._

 _La mano que alguna vez sostuvo la espada comenzó a desabrochar las hebillas y cinturones de la armadura. Cada pieza cayó al barro y quedó quieta. Ya no había necesidad de la armadura. El soldado comenzó con la armadura de los brazos, y luego la armadura de las piernas, y luego se desabrochó la coraza que llevaba. Después de esto, se quitó la camisa de malla y luego el chaleco y los calzones en ruinas. Cuando todo esto fue hecho, el soldado arregló la armadura en la forma de un humano al lado de donde la espada había sido arrojada al barro. No habría entierro, porque la tumba no sería perturbada. Ya no había necesidad de espadas o armadura. Descansaba en la orilla, junto a la gran roca cubierta de musgo, y se aquietaba._

 _ **Muteki, Resurgir, Hope, Reborn, Okami, y Murderdragon marcando que el tiempo estaba cerca, dieron la orden para que se abrieran las puertas de los Salones Silenciosos. Los muertos fluyeron, un ejército incontable. Asaltaron la Corte del Rey y liberaron a las seis Novias que permanecieron y a todas las almas incontables encarceladas en tormento allí.**_

 _El soldado, ahora vistiendo nada más que sangre, tierra, mugre, ceniza, sal y cicatrices, se arrodilló junto al arroyo y metió la mano en el agua. La corriente eliminó la suciedad en la mano, y debajo de la capa de suciedad había una piel limpia, lisa, rosada y saludable. El soldado ahuecó agua en su mano limpia y bebió. Los riachuelos corrían por su mentón y lo manchaban de barro._

 _ **Tres hermanos de negro cabalgaban sobre tres caballos blancos. Detrás de ellos marcharon todos los seres que alguna vez murieron, de todos los mundos, de todas las facetas, de todas las esferas, de cada mortal y dios y alma perdida. La suma de todos los muertos en éxodo. Una canción se elevó cuando la columna cruzó las destrozadas puertas de obsidiana del infierno. Una canción de alegría. Los muertos marcharon para asesinar al Rey**_.

 _Con la mano limpia, el soldado se acercó al brazo destrozado. Con tirones y tirones, volvió a colocar los huesos en su lugar. Los dedos manoseados se crisparon, y luego se doblaron, y luego el brazo se movió. El soldado flexionó su brazo roto una vez, vio que se movía como debería y quedó satisfecho._

 _ **Por lo tanto, la batalla final se cumplió. Los dioses y todas sus huestes descendieron de los cielos y se levantaron del abismo para hacer la guerra entre ellos. Las estrellas ardieron de odio. La creación se derrumbó bajo la terrible tensión. Ningún mundo se salvó, ninguna esfera pasó por alto. Los caminos fueron destrozados. La biblioteca se quemó. Dioses fueron arrojados de sus tronos, y la tierra fue arruinada. Un millón, millones de frentes de guerra derramaron torrentes de sangre por las ramas de la Creación. El Rey hizo de, Árbol del Universo su trono, y todas las cosas se redujeron a cenizas.**_

 _El soldado se puso de pie y entró en el estanque. Cuando llegó a un punto donde el agua estaba hasta la cintura, el soldado comenzó a bañarse. Capas de carne quemada y sangre seca se desprendieron, revelando una piel sana debajo._

 _ **Muy por debajo de esa vasta y terrible montaña, dos hijos de Adán se encontraron por última vez y murieron a manos del otro. La llama de la humanidad, de todos los seres pensantes, se atenuó, chisporroteó y se apagó. Las estrellas fueron comidas vivas. Los muertos fueron reducidos a polvo. Los cielos se oscurecieron, se llenaron de humo y ceniza. El abismo fue engordado con sangre. Todas las luces se habían apagado, en un billón, billón de mundos.**_

 _Los terrones de suciedad que caían formaban una nube de contaminación alrededor del soldado, pero esta nube rápidamente se asentó en el fondo del estanque. Cuando el soldado se lavó, creció menos como un cadáver. La carne hueca se llenó. La vida regresó. Músculo cosido nuevamente juntos. Piel reparada. El cabello volvió a crecer. Hueso se reincorporó. Se había ido el lodo seco de sangre, suciedad y mierda. Se había ido la mugre de sal y humo. Se había ido el frío, se había ido el hedor. El tiempo malvado y el lugar malvado murieron._

 _ **Una luz permaneció. Treinta y seis santos se reunieron en la ladera de la montaña, y juntos cumplieron su antiguo destino. El paso del mundo de esta manera cruel y horrible no podía ser ayudado: habían sido atacados por las fuerzas del mundo por demasiado tiempo como para prevenir los horrores del Rey, pero no carecían de poder.**_

 _ **La creación no puede ser sanada, pero el Rey puede ser vulnerable. Los sellos que se había colocado sobre sí mismo, todas esas antiguas defensas, se disolvieron.**_

 _El soldado se sumergió bajo la superficie del agua, y al levantarse ya no era un cadáver, sino un humano. Una mujer, que era sólida y fuerte, con el pelo mojado del color del sol. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y sonrió, porque estaba viva de nuevo._

 _ **Estos fueron los siete que destruirían al rey. La pequeña emperatriz bastarda en su velo, su cabeza hinchada y su lengua muda. Muteki, el hombre que destrozó el tiempo de los sueños con un solo golpe. Reborn, que hace mucho tiempo engañó a la muerte. A'habbat , séptima novia ya no. Hope, el apóstata a horcajadas sobre el ciervo de Saturno. Okami, cuarto hijo del Dios de Dioses. Murderdragon, el Hacedor de las Maravillas.**_

 _El nombre de la mujer era Naruko, y ya no era un soldado._

 _ **Siete lanzas atravesaron al Rey Escarlata.**_

 _ **Uno le atravesó el ojo derecho, esta era la lanza de Muteki.**_

 _ **Uno le atravesó su ojo izquierdo: esta era la lanza de Resurgir.**_

 _ **Uno le atravesó el hígado: esta era la lanza de Okami.**_

 _ **Uno le atravesó las manos: esta era la lanza de Hope.**_

 _ **Uno le atravesó los pies: era la lanza de la emperatriz dorada.**_

 _ **Uno atravesó su corazón: esta era la lanza de Reborn.**_

 _ **El último fue derribado por su cráneo: esta era la lanza de Murderdragon.**_

 _ **Los heraldos de la muerte vinieron a reclamar al Rey, como era su derecho desde el principio. Su cuerpo fue arrojado al Abismo, y la Muerte colgó sobre las aguas.**_

Y Naruto termino el poema.


End file.
